


Seven Becomes Eight

by revlark



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: baby announcement reactions, everyone lives except georgie, for the Memories, it’s not made clear, listen I just wanted fluff, lots of hugs, no mentions of the Clown, the Reddie is minor but I couldn’t resist mentioning it, the losers club are very good friends, this baby will have so many uncles, this is all being filmed for youtube, wrote this because I was feeling sick and wanted to be happy lmao, you can imagine Bill mike and Stan to be with anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revlark/pseuds/revlark
Summary: Ben and Beverly film their friends’ reactions to their baby announcement.





	Seven Becomes Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this because I’m sick and wanted to feel happiness and also I was watching baby reaction compilations on youtube. I know Bev’s a little old to be having a baby but it’s certainly not impossible!

Beverly Marsh-Hanscom grinned at the camera, waving at it a little before folding her hands in her lap. The filming was shaky, as her husband behind the camera was twice as excited as she was. He gestured, and she cleared her throat. “So! At this point, everyone clearly knows that I’m pregnant. But before Ben and I told some of our close friends, I made him promise to film them under the guise of a publicity stunt kind of thing. I knew their reactions would be awesome, and totally worthy of my first video on youtube - though, don’t expect us to use this a lot. We’re old!”

Ben laughed from behind the camera. “Not too old to have a baby!” He added, before turning the camera to himself at a slightly awkward angle. “The doctors said it was fine, by the way, and it’s all going to be monitored. We’re being as safe as we can!”

As Beverly laughed, he quickly made sure the camera was on her again. “Yeah, that was our friend Eddie’s first concern. So, in order, you’ll see Stan, Bill, Mike, and then Richie and Eddie.” She made a knowing face. “If you think you recognize some of those names, yes, we’ve already covered how weird it is that we’re all successful in our own, very different fields. So, let’s get this started!”

After a brief fade to black, Stanley Uris appeared onscreen, sitting across from Ben and the camera while next to Bev, one of his eyebrows raised. “What exactly are you doing again?” He asked, taking a sip from his coffee and looking at the camera uncomfortably. “And, what does it have to do with me?” The man added, seeming to actively resist the urge to make a face at it as Ben gave him a thumbs up from behind the phone he was obviously holding. 

Beverly smiled at him, bumping their shoulders together. “It’ll be fine, don’t worry. Our publicists just want to see who our friends are, that’s all. And since the public’s curious, we’ll just be asking you a few questions to see how well we know each other! It’ll be quick and easy.”

“It’s going to be fun!” Ben added. “You know us so well, you won’t even have to try.”

Stan still seemed like he didn’t understand, but softened up a little with the presence of his friends. “What kind of questions are going to be asked?” He looked warily are Beverly, as if he expected her to trick him; which, she technically was.

Her eyes seemed to light up. “Easy ones; ones about our lives, and all of that.” Bev looked briefly at her phone. “Okay, a really easy one to start with. Out of the three of us, who’s oldest?”

“Beverly’s oldest out of all of us here now.” Stan supplied slowly, still looking suspicious but ignoring the camera. “She’s older than both of us by a few months. Not the oldest of all of our friends, but she’s a February baby, so she’s up there.”

Ben laughed at that. “Don’t insult my wife’s age.” The words were clearly said with a joking fondness, though unlike his friends the joking tone still didn’t seem confident; like he wouldn’t joke like that to anyone else. “Second question; what year did we all meet? Come on Stan, these are easy ones first.”

He looked at the other man, still ignoring the camera. “We all met in the summer of 1989.”

Bev nodded. “That’s right! A long time, wow. Third question; do Ben and I have any kids?”

Stan looked between them as if he were slightly insulted by the questions. “No, you don’t have any kids; biological or adopted. Together or separately.”

“Are you sure about that?” Ben prodded gently, laughing nervously.

Beverly giggled as Stan looked between them again, quicker this time. “It’s just a question if we have kids, Stanley.” She added, as he grew more and more confused.

The man seemed to come to an understanding, and one could see him calculating if they were joking. “Are- are you serious?” He glanced to Bev, specifically at her stomach, and when Beverly reaches into her purse and pulled out a pregnancy test, he squinted at it for a moment. “I swear, if you’re joking - “

Ben’s laughter cut through. “Why would we be joking?”

“We’re having a baby, Stanley!” Beverly cheered quietly, laughing when her friend basically launched himself at her into a hug as Ben stopped filming.

Soon, he picked up again, this time still with Stan, who looked like he had been crying. “How long have you guys known? Oh my - am I the first one you’re telling? How far along do you think you are?” He talked faster than normal, still staring at the positive test like he couldn’t believe it.

Ben laughed at all of the questions. “Beverly freaked out, we basically have a collection of these tests, and they’re all positive. The first one came back three weeks ago, and you technically are the first! The doctors say she’s maybe a month and a half along with the pregnancy.” He explained, as his wife nodded along, wiping at her eyes.

“Yeah, we’re going to tell everyone soon.” She clarified.

“You guys are having a baby.” Stan still seemed incredulous, going between looking at the test and at Beverly’s stomach. “Are you sure you can? Because of all of - “

Ben quickly cut him off. “The age thing’s fine. Don’t worry, we checked with the doctor.” 

Bev nodded. “Yeah, I just have to be a bit more careful than your average new mom.” She glanced at the camera, before seeming to gesture that yes, Stan’s reaction was being recorded.

Stan smiled, though he did seem to consider his next words carefully. “I know you’ll be the best parents. Seriously, congratulations.”

There was the muffled sound of him asking more questions before the footage stopped, a black screen showing quickly before it started again, the scene this time at Ben and Beverly’s apartment. Bill Denbrough was sitting on a couch in between the couple, expression happy, if a little confused. “Would you mind explaining what we’re doing again?” He asked, glancing at the camera and giving an awkward half-wave.

“It’s just a weird game thing; our publicists want us each to do it with each other.” Ben’s voice came from behind the camera.

Beverly nodded along to her husband’s words. “Yeah! We’ll do it in pairs; you and I first, then you and Ben. We each tell each other two truths and a lie, without saying which one is the lie, and the other has to guess. I’ll go first with mine, then you go, then we’ll switch so it’ll be you and Ben asking each other. Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” She pointed at Ben, smiling as she narrowed her eyes playfully. “And the cameraman has no say in it!” Her husband laughed.

The author still seemed confused, but he shrugged. “Okay; I guess this might be amusing enough.” Bill chuckled a little to the camera. “Okay, Bev, hit me with your best shot.”

Ben let out a giggle. “Go on, Beverly. You heard him.”

She swatted her husband’s arm playfully. “So, I picked out these. Now remember, these are three statements, two of which are true, and one is a lie. First one is that I’m allergic to peanuts. Second is that my favorite color is yellow. Third is that I’m pregnant.”

Bill’s eyes widened almost comically. “Um, w-well that means that one’s the lie, then, right? You’re not pregnant?”

More giggling came from Ben, and Beverly bit her lip. “Bill, I love peanut butter. I’m not allergic to peanuts.”

Bill seemed to process this in several stages of disbelief, looking from Beverly, to the camera, to Ben. “I swear to God, i-if you’re joking, I’m going to leave right now. I’m going to block both of your numbers.”

“We’re having a baby!” Ben cooed a little, and Bill let out a cheer, the camera rustling as the author enveloped both of his friends in a hug. Another cut to black before Bill and Beverly came into view again. “Have you calmed down yet?” Ben teased. 

Bev grinned a little, and was standing up, facing sideways. “See, I think I can feel a little bump, but Ben thinks it’s too early.”

Meanwhile, Bill was just going from Beverly to her stomach to Ben, with a wide grin and teary eyes. “I can’t believe this, you guys! You’re going to have a kid!” His eyes widened. “Wait, does this mean I’m going to be an uncle?”

Laughter from all three echoed. “Who are you related to?!?” Ben asked.

“That makes some things when we were thirteen weird - “ Beverly started to say, before the footage was cut again. As it choppily came back on, it was made clear the three were in a park, with Mike and Beverly sitting on a park bench. 

“You excited about being a part of our first video?” Ben was asking, and Beverly laughed, giving a conspiratorial wink to the camera.

Mike shrugged, leaning back with an open smile. “I mean, I suppose so. You’re asking me to guess what the video’s about, right?” He asked, looking confused; however, he also had an air of amusement, like he was sure that whatever came of this, it would be good.

Bev tilted her head. “I mean, I guess you could say that. Come on; you volunteered, so go ahead and guess.”

Mike thought for a moment. “Um, are you two moving? Are we planning a surprise for the others? Eddie’s birthday’s two months away, are we already doing something for that? Are we going to do one of those group facetime things?” He shrugged again. “I don’t know.” He looked to the camera. “Man, I usually use youtube for research, so I don’t know what this is going to be about.”

“Do you want us to tell you?” Ben asked, sounding excited already.

The other man laughed. “I mean, I guess you can. It’ll be more productive than me guessing.”

Beverly grinned to the camera with another wink. “Well, I guess I’ll be upfront about this.” She cleared her throat. “Mike.” She giggled a bit. “I’m pregnant.”

Mike’s jaw fell open and his hands came up to his mouth as Ben laughed. “Wait - you’re serious? Oh my God, you’re totally serious!” He hugged her tight, before getting up and striding over to give Ben a side hug. “I’m so proud of you two! It’s what you deserve! You guys will be awesome parents! Oh God, have you told the others yet?” His grin was open mouthed, and his hands kept coming over to touch Bev and Ben, as if he wanted to constantly be showing them how happy he was for them.

“We’re saving Eddie and Richie for last.” Ben clarified. “We’re going to compile all of this footage up.”

Bev nodded. “Yeah, we saw a bunch of other people doing it, and we thought it would be good to remember this day.” The air seemed to change when she mentioned memory, and Mike’s smile became more teary.

He put a hand on both of their shoulders, obscuring the camera’s view a little. “Man, I’m so happy for you two. Congratulations!” He moved to ask more questions, and Ben turned the camera to his smiling face before the footage of this moment stopped.

At the final reveal’s opening, it was made clear that all of the friends were at a reunion, and that Ben was trying to be stealthy about using his phone as a camera. There was indistinct talking, before Bill’s voice cut through. “Bev, I think you had something to say to Richie and Eddie?” He gave a not-subtle thumbs up to Ben.

“What’s going on?” Eddie immediately asked, looking as if he was preparing for the worst.

Richie, however, had a different approach. “I’m just warning you, I’m going to have a mental breakdown if you and Ben are breaking up.” The entire group burst into laughter. “I’m serious, I’m going to have a more extreme reaction than I would if Eds and I split. I’m fucking invested in your relationship, guys.”

“This is serious!” Stan said, looking at the camera with a smile.

Mike was laughing, shaking his head. “You might want to go with a direct approach with these two, Beverly.” He advised.

Eddie turned to him with a confused and slightly offended look. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Ben snorted, waving his hand. “Bev, spit it out!” He seemed amused.

“I’m having a baby.” Beverly said, and there was silence for a moment.

“What, like right now?” Richie asked, and the silence was broken by laughter and scolding from Eddie. “In my own fucking house? Should I lay a goddamn blanket down? I’m just saying!”

As if he only just comprehended it, Eddie jolted. “Wait, Bev, you’re fucking pregnant?!?” He yelled, looking mildly terrified but also very excited. Richie also looked like he was seriously considering this for the first time.

Bill sounded like he was gasping for air. “N-no, she said that just to fuck with you - of course she’s pregnant!”

Richie gestured wildly with his hands. “We were just joking around and you drop that on us?!?” He still looked like he was reconsidering everything in his life. 

“When else would she say it?” Ben asked, and the whole thing devolved into chaos that couldn’t be comprehended- though, at the very end, you could see both Richie and Eddie hugging Bev close.


End file.
